Vantas Family x Reader-Don't You Dare Forget The Sun (SADSTUCK)
by Angelbeats5233
Summary: HOMESTUCK-ANDREW HUSSIE, YOU-THE VANTAS', STORY-ME, DON'T YOU DARE FORGET THE SUN- GET SCARED, #SADSTUCK #SONG #VANTAS' #SADSTUCK #EPICFEELS


_**[A/N]~ This is based off of a song I found a couple of days ago, the full name of the song is called "Don't you dare forget the sun" by Get Scared. This is an apology short story saying "I have not forgotten mah stories don't hate pwease ^0w0^~." But here you go!~**_ _**oh and warning, (SADSTUCK) ^Q_Q^~**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**~You're a mess, tangled with your confidence~  
~You think you haven't sinned~  
~Well, you're unstoppable, your walls are impassible~  
~OH!~**

You stare at yourself in the mirror, seeing how you see yourself. A mess... a horrifying, pale, baggy eyed, hunched over, self conscious, broken souled, loser based, MESS.  
Your eyes once filled with laughter, health, and life, have now become a dull, dry, barren, wasteland. You never brought your self to start cutting, your pride wouldn't allow it. Your pride didn't allow a lot of things. However your social life was nothing like how you felt. You're popular, you have tons of friends. Well 9 or 10 at the most. You walked like the world couldn't stop you, and you looked bad ass doing it too. But the one who made everything better is your matesprite, Karkat. Well, that was before what happened...

"Karkat!, I'm back!~", you yelled with cheer.

But it was odd he didn't answer you, he usually yelled something like "I FUCKING KNOW, GOG!" or "JEGUS, YOU'RE BACK FINALLY!" But this time was odd. You heard a faint rumbling but set that thought aside seeing a red and white cane discarded on the floor. You knew this had to be her, but Karkat knew you hated her. And not in the kismesis way.  
You stormed up the stairs to your and his room and found that the door was locked, and the rumbling stabbed at your ears like little knives. You backed up from the door, ran towards it at full speed, and jumped at it feet first, breaking the door off it's hinges. Karkat and Terezi flew up from under the blankets that you had hand made... they were naked.

"OH, 1T'S YOU. 1 B3T YOU DON'T W4NT YOUR R3D KN1GHT B4CK!~ H3H3H3H3H!", she said with a wicked smile.

"SHIT, UMM _YOU'RE BACK. FUCK! I'M SO FUCKING SORR-"

You see a bucket next to the door way, and pick it up.

"You know Karkat, I think I'm gonna copy a phrase of yours... OOPS, YOU FOR GOT THE FUCKING BUCKET!", You scream and throw the bucket at his face. After you confirm it broke his nose, you start collecting Karkat's stuff in a rampaging manner.

"YOU CAN'T FUCKING KICK ME OUT! WHERE THE FUCK WILL I GO!?, he questioned, trying to snap his nose back into place.

**~I think you're better off looking alone~  
~'Cause the boys that chase your hips can just go find their way home~  
~And at the end of the day you think to yourself~  
~My body is a product being sold on a shelf~  
~Tell me I can change~  
~Tell me I can change~**

"I own this fucking house! How about you go and stay with your slut in her prostitution play house in the fucking trees and dine on all the colors of the bulge sucking hemospectrum! Or are you always fucking trolls when I'm not here?! Did I miss some fucking sign that said you were fucking all your friends in our fucking house!?", you ranted.

"W3LL M4YB3 K4RKL3S GOT S1CK OF YOUR UGLY 4SS 4ND W4NT3D 4 R34L TROLL!", Terezi spat.

"That's fucking it!", you fumed. You grabbed her by the hair and slammed her against the nearest wall, repeating until you saw teal blood. Then proceeded to take his things, toss them on to the curb, cover them in gasoline and chuck a hand full of lit matches at it, lighting it on fire and kicking him and Terezi out the door.

And this is were you ended up 4 months later, you've cried every night since it happened. You stare at yourself in the mirror, seeing how you see yourself. A mess... a horrifying, pale, baggy eyed, hunched over, self conscious, broken souled, loser based, MESS.  
Your eyes once filled with laughter, health, and life, have now become a dull, dry, barren, wasteland. You never brought your self to start cutting, your pride wouldn't allow it. Your pride didn't allow a lot of things. However your social life was nothing like how you felt. You're popular, you have tons of friends. Well 9 or 10 at the most. You walk like the world couldn't stop you, and you looked bad ass doing it too. But the one who made everything better is your matesprite, Karkat. Well, that was before what happened...

**~I know you lay in bed~  
~Contemplating your own death~  
~Well~  
~just look at what you've done~  
~Don't you dare forget the sun, love~**

~(Don't forget!)~

Now you sit on a cliff seeing a heaven within the sky, you want to touch it.  
Karkat stands far behind you, telling you to stop and come home... You reach the sky, and you fall to the ground below leaving a pile of body parts and (b/c) blood.

**_Your dancestor~_**

'You couldn't, even if you wanted to. You never hurt him.' You stare towards him with blood shot eyes, knotted hair, and covered in multicolored blood and some of your own (b/c) blood from the victims whom tried to fight back. Seeing his face full of fear you yelled things like "don't look at me" and "leave now please". Your insanity had started to consume you, soon all of your friends would have be dead at your feet. Your matesprite Kankri didn't know about your criminal intentions until now, and you had no idea how it all started. The madness that held you captive in your own mind was quick and cunning, and was never to have you get caught by witnesses. That was until the last time you killed...

**~Cold white walls, keep you from your pad and pen~  
~You just wanna stab again~  
~I can't believe it's half this hard~  
~You never knew your mind was dark~  
~NO!~**

You walk on your way home, you wear your (f/c) jacket to cover the blood from you most recent victim that had stained your arms. And dragging the body along with ease. Your previous victim was sadly Aranea, you knew by then that you were the murderer of the group and went to her advice booth. Once she put two and two together, she ran to tell your beloved Kankri... She shouldn't have ran... It wouldn't have been as painful for her if she didn't. She ran into the forest and you crept into the trees, breaking a limb of a tree, and leaving it to crush her. She was still alive surprisingly and tried to limp away...

"where are you going!~", you sang as you grabbed her, and gave a tight hug.

"Please! I'd apreci8 if you sp8red my life!", she begged.

"But I all i wanted to do was talk to you...Hmm it seems that I'm a tad late for my arrangements with Kankri~", you said innocently.

But your goodbye hug ended with a large snapping noise as you crushed her rib cage, getting blood on your arms... Then she saw you, one of the two last living friends you had; Latula. You and her eyes met and she dashed towards Kankri's hive. You picked up Aranea's broken, bloodied body and dragged it along following after Latula. Once you got there she had just got inside, you heard her yelling "K4NKR1!, H3LP!" over and over. You dragged the body into the kitchen and dropped it on the floor watching the blood flow from it. You picked up a knife from the kitchen drawer, and sneaked behind Latula. Stabbing her in the back.

"Hehehehehe, like I'd let you get away!~", You sang with victory as Latula dropped to the floor.

"_ what have y9u d9ne!?", Kankri yelled from behind you as Latula dropped to the ground.

"Oh, I'm just getting rid of a witness!~", you replied having lost all sanity.

** ~Well, I think you're better off looking alone~**

**~'Cause the boys that chase your hips can just go find their way home~  
~You can dig so deep for scars~  
~You never knew your mind was dark~  
~Come on and breathe with me~  
~OH!~  
~Breathe with me~  
~OOOH!~**

'You couldn't, even if you wanted to. You never hurt him.' You stare towards him with blood shot eyes, knotted hair, and covered in multicolored blood and some of your own (b/c) blood from the victims whom tried to fight back. Seeing his face full of fear you yelled things like "don't look at me" and "leave now please". Your insanity had started to consume you, soon all of your friends would have be dead at your feet. Your matesprite Kankri didn't know about your criminal intentions until now, and you had no idea how it all started. The madness that held you captive in your own mind was quick and cunning, and was never to have you get caught by witnesses. That was until now...  
Smiling wickedly, you ran at him and plunged the knife into his stomach. Then you realized what you had just done...

**~Well, I know you lay in bed~  
~Contemplating your own death~  
~Well, just look at what you've done~  
~Don't you dare forget the sun, love!~**

"K-kankri... oh my gog I'm so sorry! Oh gog why, please Kankri forgive me!", you sobbed.

"_-_? H9w did this happen, *cough* when did y9u start kill-"

"I-I don't know how or why, I-I couldn't stop killing! I couldn't control myself! A-And now because of me e-everyone's dead!", you choked out.

"shhhhh, It's alright, I kn9w y9u w9uldn't d9 this 9n purp9se. I'll 6e fine I pr9mise!"

"No! You won't, your dieing! I killed you, I'm gonna be all alone!"

You both sat there with his head in your lap as he slowly drifted away into an eternal sleep while you cried begging for forgiveness. You would later remove the knife from your matesprite and slice your own neck.

**~You look down on, me so casually~  
~In everything I know~  
~You look down on me, but not right on me~  
~Did I wreck this broken home?~**

_**Your Ancestor~**_

You have witnessed the most horrific sight anyone in the history of Alternia has ever seen. The loss of a son, a friend, a lover, a sufferer...The Signless. The Dolorosa cried as she was forced to watch her son become brutally slaughtered. The Disciple was forced into hiding, and The Psiioniic became a slave to The Condesce and would soon die.  
However, your life was spared. But you envied them. They were able to suffer for an honorable sacrifice, knowing they somehow would have started a change. You had to life and die being pitied and slave away knowing you caused everything...

**~Dear diary~  
~Life is trying me~  
~Can I get a sign?~  
~Or a two of mine, a piece of mind~  
~Can I get a sign?~  
~(a sign)~  
~Can I get a sign?~  
~(I know)~**

You are being presented to The Grand Highblood. You do not fear him, and you have no fear of the death. You only fear for your flushed crush, The Signless. In one of his last protests, the blue blooded guards came and captured anyone who was wanted by The Grand Highblood.** Including YOU. **The guards dragged you in the the throne room, and threw you in for you to receive your judgement.

"WeLl, LoOk WhO tHe MoThErFuCkInG cAt DrAgGeD iN?! nIcE tO sEe YoU aGaIn _.[AN-must be title name (title name)]", he teased.

"What do you want with me now Highblood!?", you yelled, temper getting the best of you.

"WeLl It LoOkS aS iF YoU'vE fOrGoTtEn YoUr MaNeRs? don't you know...WHO THE MOTHERFUCK... your talking to?!"

"Go FUCK yourself Highblood! We are all equal as trolls an-", you were cut off by a large slap to the face.

"be...MOTHER FUCKING...silent _... I HAVE A MOTHER FUCKING... proposition for ya...'", he spoke.

"And why in the name of Alternia would I listen to a word you have to say?!"

"BECAUSE...it could spare your...MOTHER FUCKING... Signless' life...AND MAYBE...yours too..."

Your eyes widened in realization.  
"I shall, listen...", you choked

After you confirmed that no one would be harmed, you followed through the Highbloods demands. Unknowing that this would be the last sermon...

"_ are y9u 9kay, y9u d9n't seem well?", Signless questioned.

"I am fine, just nervous remembering last time's event.", you lied, you were nervous. Just not about that.

"Alright, 6ut at least will y9u listen with the 9thers? I'd appreciate that.", he begged.

"Fine, I shall...listen..."

**~Well, I know you lay in bed~  
~Contemplating your own death~  
~Well, just look at what you've done~  
~Don't you dare forget the sun, love!~**

After giving a confirmatory nod, he left to go prepare. Then it happened... Blue blooded guards surrounded all the lowbloods. Left and right, trolls of all colored bloods were being killed and captured. The Grand Highblood, grabbed you by your hair and pulled you along to the "perfect" seat to watch the "Sufferer's" death.

"YOU SAID NO ONE WOULD BE HARMED HIGHBLOOD!?", you cried.

"i...MOTHERFUCKING...lied~" he said as he saw the arrow drawback, that would kill the one you loved...

"NOOOOO!", you shrieked, but it was too late. He was gone...

**~You look down on, me so casually~  
~In everything I know~  
~You look down on me, but not right on me~  
~Is it plain to see, that life is trying me?~  
~Ohh, life is trying me!~  
~Life is trying~**

You have witnessed the most horrific sight anyone in the history of Alternia has ever seen. The loss of a son, a friend, a lover, a sufferer...The Signless. The Dolorosa cried as she was forced to watch her son become brutally slaughtered. The Disciple was forced into hiding, and The Psiioniic became a slave to The Condesce and would soon die.  
However, your life was spared. But you envied them. They were able to suffer for an honorable sacrifice, knowing they somehow would have started a change. You had to life and die being pitied and slave away knowing you caused everything... you are now a slave to the highblood, but you will live on and die knowing what you had done...

**~Can I think of something?~  
~Gotta think of something!~**


End file.
